


snow (angel)

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Boston Market gave me feelings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	snow (angel)

This was a nice restaurant. It was new, which was strange, but Francine made every restaurant nice to be in. And the meal was good enough, although what really made it was holding Francine’s hand all the way through it.

He thought about taking her to a movie after. That Clue looked good, and he always liked Tim Curry. But maybe Francine would like A Chorus Line. He’d have to ask her, and he remembers that she had an early shift that next morning.

He hears her say something, but all he can focus on is her eyes. They’re soft and sweet, and very blue. And her lips are so pretty—pink and round and bright. She looks like an angel. The snow outside is illuminating her and Stan thinks about how he would choose Francine to take him to heaven, every time.


End file.
